


Наказание

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguity, Dialogue, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Punishment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Но он такой маленький! Смотрите, он страдает. Пожалуйста, прекратите это немилосердное растление, граф! Избавьте его от мучений. Он раскаялся в своих проступках.
Kudos: 3





	Наказание

— Драк, пожалуйста, прекратите!  
— А что не так?  
— Ему же больно!  
— Сам напросился.  
— Видите, как он корчится в невыносимой муке? Да, он виноват, но расправа не слишком ли жестока?  
— Нет. Этот засранец попортил мне немало крови. И нервов. Ему не отделаться так легко!  
— Неужели вы его ещё и… того…  
— Да.  
— Но он такой маленький! Смотрите, он страдает. Пожалуйста, прекратите это немилосердное растление, граф! Избавьте его от мучений. Он раскаялся в своих проступках.  
— Он? Раскаялся?! Джонни, прекрати смешить мой плащ! Как он может раскаяться? Это так же невозможно, как и остановить разъярённого оборотня вилкой.  
— Чёрт, я не могу смотреть на этот ужас. Тут же всё в крови!  
— Ничего, как будто впервой тут кровь. Одним засранцем меньше, одним больше…  
— Драк… умоляю вас…  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо…  
— ?!  
— Доволен?  
— Вы… Вы убили его?!  
— А что, помиловать надо было? Джонатан, не забывай — ты в мире монстров, а не существ с атрофированным чувством самосохранения.  
— Чёрт, мне срочно нужно в уборную…  
Рыжий паренёк с заметно позеленевшим лицом быстро вскочил из-за стола и умчался быстрее ветра, оставив Дракулу одного любопытно рассматривать трупик комара, которого вампир только что жестоко уничтожил на глазах своего зятя…


End file.
